


Taken Aback

by Kaito_Momota



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Kissing dorks, Libra?? Is okay with this??¿, M/M, Virion is tipsy, just. Lots of dorkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Momota/pseuds/Kaito_Momota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Aback

Libra is at a loss for words. Well- at a loss as in he can't even speak because of what has just happened. First, he's been pinned to a wall. Second, he's lip-locked with another man who is highly tipsy.

Virion.

The monk is torn between being flattered and completely shocked. There are only a few times he has been kissed in his life, most were willingly. Mostly he's flattered by this kiss if he were to be honest. Even if the man kissing him is drunk.

How this situation came about, he is not sure. However the Priest isn't responding to the kiss quite yet. He's still in a state of shock but that stage is soon gone. Libra is a kind soul and not one to rebuke someone's actions of affection. As if he could even get out of this form of affection at the moment. 

He wouldn't really rebuke Virion anyways, they were very close battle partners and their first meeting is what stuck them together. They were somewhat of an odd pair. 

Slowly, as to be kind, the war monk kissed back. The feeling was a bit strange to him but he didn't know if he liked it or not.

After all, this was one of his closest friends kissing him. Libra places his hands gently on the sides of Virion's face as to steady the man's drunk kissing. It's quite silly to be honest. Every so often Virion would only end up kissing the corner of Libra's mouth and it was very soft kisses. Even if the archer was drunk he still knew how to be gentle.

But it had to end eventually. The priest pulled away gently and placed his fingers over Virion's mouth.

"That's enough for now, dearest Archer." Libra said softly. The tipsy noblemen stared at him for a moment and then looked over to the side, embarrassed in realizing what he had just done to his friend.

But if Libra wasn't upset everything was fine. Once Virion was aware of that, he took advantage of it many other times.

But if you were to ask the monk what happened he would simply smile and say:

"All relationships have their odd perks."


End file.
